


Jimmy Hopkins vs The Gays

by JustSagan



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Canon Gay Character, Character Death, Death, Fanfiction, Fights, Gay, Gay Bashing, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, I was high while making this, Japan, Japanese, Japanese Culture, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Necrophilia, Nudity, Oral Sex, Pain, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, School, Sex, Underage Sex, 再現することを忘れないでください！
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: I wrote this while high. Jimmy must save the day from The Gays! But will he be able to? 繁殖を始めましょう！





	1. The Rise 繁殖を始めましょう！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 繁殖を始めましょう！

[ ](https://imgur.com/H9PHiUO)

I wrote this while high.

...

It was a seemingly normal afternoon at Bullworth. Jimmy was walking home with Pete to the boys dorm. They both just wanted to get some rest after a long day of classes.

“ _Man Petey, only a  nerd like you could have passed that test!_ ”

“ _Oh shut up Jimmy, you could have passed if you studied._ ”

As the two were about to get into an argument, they suddenly heard someone scream from the boys dorm.

“ _AHHH!!!! Oh please someone help! HELP!!!_ ”

Both Jimmy and Pete instantly knew who that was.

“ _Jimmy! It sounds like something is wrong with Algie!_ ”

Jimmy could tell that something was really wrong. He had never heard Algie cry that loud.

“ _Your right! We need to get to him right now!_ ”

The two ran inside of the boys dorm, and quickly made their way to Algies room. When they got there, they could only watch in horror at what was happening.

“ _Oh my God! Cornelius is raping Algie!_ ” Pete yelled, in horror.

Jimmy didn't respond, and only continued to watch in horror.

“ _PLEASE HELP ME! HIS BIG BLACK COCK IS DESTROYING MY ASS!”_ Algie yelled, as his asshole started to bleed.

Jimmy couldn't bare to watch Algie suffer anymore.

“ _Thats it Cornelius! I’m going to beat your ass!_ ”

Jimmy pulled his spud gun out, and shot at Cornelius. Cornelius quickly pulled his big black cock out of Algae, and jumped out of the way.

“ _Dammit Jimmy! His blood felt so good on my big black cock!_ ”

Jimmy didn't even want to dignify that with a response. So he shot him in the nuts.

“ _Oww! That Hurt Jimmy! Thats it, get ready for my big black cock!_ ”

Cornelius started to swing his big black cock at him. But just as the big black dick was about to hit Jimmy in the mouth, Pete pulled Jimmy out of the way.

“ _Jimmy! You have to shoot him in his big black cock! That's the only way we can beat him!_ ”

Jimmy looked at Corneliuses big black cock, and realized that it was a really easy target.

“ _Your right!_ ”

Jimmy pointed his spud gun directly at Corneliuses big black cock, and shot him directly in the head. Corneliuses cock snapped in half, and he fell to the ground in pain.

“ _AHHHHHHHH!!! MY BIG BLACK COCK!!!_ ”

With Cornelius taken care of, Jimmy and Pete ran to Algie.

“ _Algie! Are you ok!?_ ” Pete asked, quite worried.

“ _NOO!!! I WAS RAPED!_ ”

“ _Ya Petey! How did you think he was going to feel!?_ ”

Petty realized how stupid his question was.

“ _Your right, but why the hell would Cornelius do this!?_ ”

Before anyone could say anything, They suddenly started hearing screaming coming from all around the school.

“ _OH NO!!! THE GAYS ARE LAUNCHING A MASS ATTACK!!!_ ”  Algie yelled.

Then suddenly, Trent Northwick ran into the room naked.

“ _Let a real man fuck you in the ass!_ ”

Jimmy quickly tried to shoot Trent, but realized he was out of ammo.

“ _Dammit! Looks like i'm going to have to beat you the old fashioned way!_ ”

Jimmy ran up to Trent, and punched him in the face. Trent was hurt, but still tried to grab Jimmys crotch. However, Jimmy roundhouse kicked Trent, knocking him out.

“ _You did it Jimmy! Now let's get out of here before more of them come!_ ”

Pete, Jimmy, and Algeie ran outside, and saw Vance Medici and Gord Vendome double penetrating Damon Wests bloody asshole.

“ _OHHHH!!! It hurts… So… Go-Bad…_ ”

Jimmy wanted to help him, but knew that they had to get out of there.

“ _We have to leave him! We need to get to a safer place!_ ”

Pete and Algie agreed.

The three of them then ran as fast as they could out of the school. As they escaped, Jimmy knew the perfect place to go.

“ _Follow me to the old abandoned lighthouse! We can hide out there!_ ”

Pete and Algie were quite happy to hear this, and gladly followed Jimmy. Unfortunately, as they were running to the lighthouse,  Algie was tackled to the ground unexpectedly by Kirby Olsen and Duncan.  
“Oh boy Algie! I always wanted to fuck your fat ass!” Kirby happily said.

“ _YA! But I want to fuck your throat!”_ Duncan happily yelled.

“ _JIMMY! PETEY! HELP ME!!!_ ”

Jimmy and Pete didn't even look back, and just continued running. Jimmy could hear the violent humping and gagging noises as they got closer to the lighthouse. He knew that Algie was in hell, but he couldn't risk suffering the same fate.

As they continued to run, they noticed that The Gays had chrusified all of the women. Pete felt like vomiting after seeing how badly butchered the women were, but was still able to keep up with Jimmy. They had finally made it to the lighthouse.

“ _Quick! Get in before one of them sees us!_ ” Jimmy commanded.

The two ran inside, and barricaded the doors and windows. After making sure everything was barricaded, Jimmy and Pete sat down at the light houses mini bar.

“ _Wow Jimmy, this place looks really nice._ ”

“ _Thanks, but now is not the time. We need to figure out why The Gays are launching such a massive attack._ ”

The situation seemed hopeless, but Jimmy was sure they could solve it. However, he wanted to get some rest in the lighthouse before heading out again.

A few hours passed, and things seemed to be quieting down outside. Jimmy decided to look out, and see if any of The Gays were around. However, as he did this, Pete snuck of behind Jimmy, and knocked him out with one of the lighthouse paddles.

A few more hours went by until Jimmy finally woke up. When he did, he realised that he was completely naked, and tied to the lighthouse bed. He tried to escape, but the rope was to strong.

“ _Hey Jimmy._ ”

Jimmy looked up, and saw Pete. Pete was completely naked, and had an erection.

“ _Petey!? What are you doing!? Untie me!_ ” Jimmy demanded.

Pete did not respond, and started to massage Jimmy's penis.

“ _WHAT THE HELL PETEY!?_ ” Jimmy yelled, in horror.

“ _I’m sorry Jimmy, but I was a Gay all along. I tried to hold myself back, but I can't anymore._ ”

Pete continued to message Jimmy, until finally making his way to Jimmy's anus.

“ _No Pete! Dont do this!_ ” Jimmy begged.

“ _Sorry Jimmy, but I always wanted to be inside of you._ ”

Pete started to rub his penis against Jimmys butthole.

“ _Pete no! Dont! Dont do th- AHHHHHHHHH_ ”

Jimmys words had no effect, as Pete penetrated Jimmy's ass. Jimmy was raped for a good two hours until Pete got sick of his screaming, and ball gagged him. Pete continued to rape Jimmy for three hours, and only stopped because he heard someone violently hitting the front door.

“ _Who’s there?_ ” Pete asked.

“ _Its us! Let us in!_ ” Kirby demanded.

Pete happily walked up to the door, and let all of The Gays in. Everyone smiled when they saw Jimmy.

“ _I think it's time to make good on that ass fucking promise I made!_ ” Trent said, quite aggressively.

All of The Gays then had their way with Jimmy. Petes sperm made for a very good lube, as they violently fuck Jimmy for hours on end. Unfortunately, Jimmy died from internal damages.

“ _Well it was fun while it lasted. Lets just go back to taking over the world. My big black cock seems to be completely repaired._ ” Cornelius suggested.

Everyone agreed, and left the lighthouse. Well, everyone except for Pete. He wanted to fuck Jimmy's dead body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 繁殖を始めましょう！


	2. The true ending 繁殖を始めましょう！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how the story actually ends. This is also canon. No really, it is. 繁殖を始めましょう！

[ ](https://imgur.com/H9PHiUO)

A few more hours went by until Jimmy finally woke up. When he did, he realized that he was completely naked, and tied to the lighthouse bed. He tried to escape, but the rope was too strong.

“ _Hey Jimmy._ ”

Jimmy looked up and saw Pete. Pete was completely naked and had an erection.

“ _Petey!? What are you doing!? Un-_ ”

Jimmy was cut off by the sounds of loud banging coming from the front door. Jimmy had no idea what was going on, but looking at Pete filled Jimmy with hope. Pete looked on in horror as the door started to show signs of collapsing.

With one last hit, the door was shattered in a thousand pieces. The cause of the destruction became visible to them… It was Sheldon.

“Hi it’s me, Sheldon… AAHHHHHHH!!!!”

Sheldon ran at Pete and tackled him to the ground. Then with no mercy, Sheldon ripped Pete's head off. Jimmy couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Sheldon held the head up like a trophy. He was about to let out another warcry but stopped himself when he noticed Jimmy.

“Jimmy? Oh, I’m so glad I found you! Gary really did a number on this place…”

Jimmy turned red with rage after hearing this.

“GARY SMITH!?”

“Y-ya… Let me untie you, I know where Gary is.”

After being freed from his restraints, Jimmy quickly got dressed. He didn't like being naked in such a fucked up world. Also, he did it for Sheldon's sake.

“Let's get going, Sheldon.”

The two went outside to finally deal with Gary. Jimmy was expecting an ambush by the Gays. To his surprise though, no one could be seen outside.

“Sheldon… How many people did you kill?”

Sheldon looked down. He seemed a bit lost in thought after a few seconds. Jimmy got very concerned.

“Its ok Sheldon, you don’t have to tell me.”

Sheldon looked back up at Jimmy.

“I lost count after 10.”

“...”

Jimmy said nothing and started walking on the beach.

“Jimmy wait! Don’t leave Sheldon behind!”

Sheldon followed behind.

As they both made it to the road, there were still no signs of life. Flaming cars and dead bodies could be seen everywhere. The disturbing sight nearly made Jimmy vomit.

“Don’t worry Jimmy, Gary is in the bike shop.”

Jimmy didn't bother questioning Sheldon and ran to the bike shop. He just wanted to get away. Fortunately, the doors to the bike shop were unlocked.

When he got inside though, Sheldon was already there. Something wasn't right. This Sheldon had a red vest on.

“Uhhmm… Sheldon?”

Sheldon walked behind the counter and dragged Gary's dead body out.

“W-what the- Gary?!”

Jimmy was about to run, but Red Vest Sheldon had other plans.

“AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!”

The Sheldon tackled Jimmy to the ground and started to beat him. Jimmy couldn't escape the endless barrage of punches. Everything went black for him…

When Jimmy finally woke up again, he saw there were now three Sheldons. This new Sheldon had a blue vest.

“Be one with Sheldon Jimmy.”

Jimmy tried to run away, but his legs had been cut off at the knee cap.

“No Sheldon! Don’t! NOOOOOOO!!!!”

Jimmys yell of terror was heard only by the Sheldon's…

After 30 minutes, the ritual was complete. Jimmy was now a Blue Vest Sheldon, and he was so happy.

“Well golly gee guys, I love being Sheldon!”

“Ya! Now let's go make more Sheldon’s!”

The group of Sheldon's walked out of the shop. They had a lot of work to do, and a lot of kneecaps to brake. It was truly the best day for the Cult of Sheldon.

The End… For real this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YA! LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME!!! 繁殖を始めましょう！


	3. 再現することを忘れないでください！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ジミーはなぜあなたが同性愛者であるべきではないのか、そしてなぜ繁殖は良いのかを学びます！

[ ](https://imgur.com/H9PHiUO)

Ok, so this is actually the end. (再現することを忘れないでください！)

A few more hours went by until Jimmy finally woke up. When he did, he realized that he was completely naked, and tied to the lighthouse bed. He tried to escape, but the rope was too strong.

“Hey Jimmy.”

Jimmy looked up and saw Pete. Pete was completely naked and had an erection. 

“Petey!? What are you doing!? Un-”

The sound of the front door being smashed open stole his attention. Jimmy and Pete looked to see the cause of the sound. To Jimmy's surprise, and Pete's shock, it was Russell. 

“GRRRRAAAAAAAAA!!!!! GET OFF MY LITTLE BUDDY!!!”

Russell was covered in a mixture of blood and sperm. 

“R-Russell no! It’s me, Pet-”

“GRRRAAAAAAA!!!!”

Russell charged at Pete and slammed him against the wall. Pete coughed up a little blood, but this wasn't enough for Russell. Russell went through Hell because of The Gays.

“RUSSELL GOT BIG BLACK COCK UP HIS BUTT BECAUSE OF THE GAYS!!! GRRRRRAAAAA!!!”

Jimmy watched as Russell unloaded a barrage of very painful looking punches. Every punch to Pete's stomach caused Pete to cough up more blood. Jimmy wasn't sure if Pete was even alive at that point.

With one last punch, Russell managed to go right through him. Russell laughed a little as he looked over Pete. Though, he quickly snapped himself back into reality.

“Uhh, Jimmy!”

He ran over to Jimmy and freed him from his bindings. He couldn't bear to lose his best friend. Especially with how much Bullworth had gone to Hell. 

“Jimmy, I’m so happy to see you! Gary made a deal with Satan to unleash all The Gays!”

Jimmy couldn't believe what he heard. 

“Gary Smith?! That bastard… Come on Russell, we need to get to the nearest Church.” 

Jimmy got dressed and made his way outside with Russell. Jimmy wasn't sure how long he was knocked out for, but it must have been a while considering the destruction to the town. He could even see Algernon's dead body in the distance. (再現することを忘れないでください！)

“Wow, poor nerd. Too bad we weren't around to help him.” Russell said, a bit sad.

“...”

Jimmy didn't respond and continued to walk. Russell didn't want to push him on the subject, but he also didn't want things to be awkward. 

“Russell killed two Gays. One was a Townie and the other was a Nerd with a Big Black Cock.”

“...Good. Cornelius deserved it.”

Despite Russell's effort, Jimmy didn't seem like he wanted to talk. So they walked in silents while looking at all the destruction. The Gays were currently attacking Blue Skies, so the two were temporarily safe.

It didn't take long for them to make it to the Church. They immediately began to execute their plan to stop The Gays… By Praying. 

“Japanese Jesus, if you can hear us, please help. The Gays have wretched havoc on our town. Our inferior White God has failed us. You are our only hope.” Jimmy prayed while a tear went down his face.

All they could do now was wait. Japanese Jesus was their only hope, and it wasn't certain if he would answer. 

They waited for a good hour. Japanese Jesus hadn't answered yet and the two were getting very worried. There was no way they could beat all The Gays by themselves. 

“HELP!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!”

The sounds of a girl could be heard outside of the Church. Jimmy looked outside and saw Angie running by. He quickly opened the door and yelled for her to come in, which she did. (再現することを忘れないでください！)

“Angie!? What's wrong!?”

Angie took a moment to catch her breath before responding.

“THE GAYS KILLED EVERYONE IN BLUE SKYS! I TRIED TO SNECK OUT BUT GARY NOTICED ME!!”

Jimmy held her in his arms. He had never seen her this scared before. Russell, on the other hand, looked outside and saw something really bad.

“Uh oh… The Gays are coming…”

Jimmy ran up to the window and saw The Gays. Garry Smith could be seen in the back, with a smile on his face. All hope seemed to be lost…

Jimmy couldn't bring himself to be mad at Angie though. They would have died either way. Jimmy figured it would be better to die with the superior girl. (再現することを忘れないでください！)

Russell couldn't stop himself from crying. He had failed to protect his friends. It was all over for them… But then.

“ゲイの人々は死ぬ!!!” *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

The three looked outside and saw small airplanes suicide bombing themselves into The Gays. The Gays tried to run, but they couldn't escape the wrath. Gary's legs were blown off, but he was still alive.

The three went outside to get a better view. More airplanes could be seen coming out of the sky. That wasn't the only thing that could be seen in the sky.

“Japenese Jesus! He answered our prayers!”

Japenese Jesus watched over the town with his proud and superior Japanese heritage. (再現することを忘れないでください！) He made sure that all The Gays were purged. 

After all of The Gays were dead, Jimmy decided to confront Gary. Gary was barely alive, but that wouldn't stop Jimmy.

“GARY YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!”

Jimmy picked up a 20-inch dildo that one of The Gays had, and started to beat Gary with it. 

“OWWWW!!! You cant do th-”

A lightning strike cut him off and ended his life. Jimmy looked down at his dead nemesis with a smile. (再現することを忘れないでください！) It was finally over. Jimmy turned and looked up at Japenese Jesus. 

“Thanks, Japenese Jesus! Now can you please help us with repopulating the town? Reproduction is the best thing and all good Japanese citizens should be doing it!”

Japenese Jesus summoned a bunch of Japenese women and left. The Repopulation of Bullworth was set to start a week after they cleaned everything up. Oh, and the Japenese women were all maids. 

Soon, Bullworth became an Asian town. The Gays were defeated and 私たちの人々は死ぬことはありません！日本の栄光のために繁殖する！

終わり

(再現することを忘れないでください！)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再現することを忘れないでください！

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise butt sex (再現することを忘れないでください！)


End file.
